codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Odins Serperent
The story is about a US special forces soldier called Nigger Logans, who is a member of the top special forces team in the world with his friends Harold Godwinson and Jocelyn Axton, along with his brother Ace Logans in their adventures in US special forces division counterrevolution task force. The characters: *CPT. "Nigger" Logans: Prime Commander of US Special Forces team Astro , his real name is not known, not even his brother knows it. *Prime Sergeant Harold Godwinson: Second in Command of Astro, being one of the tallest people in the world, over 7'11 and with an almost inhuman strength, after GAMBJA field tests in 2011, he was the first and currently the only marine and SAS Operator to have the rank of Prime Sergeant in the world. *Jocelyn Axton: The sexy female operator of Astor, she is currently the only female in US Special Forces Division Counterrevolution Task Force 511, she is also Godwinson's cousin and eventually marries Nigger Logans, because of her status on the 511, she doesn't poses or rank. *Alex 'Ace' Logans: Niggers brother and lifelong friend, after his parents were killed in mysterious plane crash, he had to race Nigger himself, without knowing Nigger name, he just called him Nigger *Top Prime General Captain-Commander Wilson Huptand: Commander of the 511, originally born in Wisconsin, but then put back on his mother and born in Chicago, is currently the only man with such a high rank in the 511. *Reicard Hwaraz: Mexican gang leader and one of Zmuldarevskov's men, born in poverty in the Las Lomas region in Mexico, he became involved in drug trafficking when he was only 16, being a passionate consumer of drugs, his favorite being cocaine, he first tried weed when he was 11, smoking cocaine and doing crack when he was 15, and then tried a mixture of meth and heroine. Many consider his addiction to drugs the reason why he is so mentally unstable. *Kanztantin Zmuldarevskov: The Russian dictator, born in Motsk, Russia, he was a proud supporter of capitalism and free market economics, when the regime fell, he killed various, especially in UK and US. He escaped from Russia in 1997 and lived in North Korea with Jong-ils family in Seoul. The story January 29, 2013 Nigger woke up, he saw Jocelyn changing her shirt, putting on her combat gear, consisting of a V-Neck sleeveless vest that only covered everything over her belly button and short shorts with a bandolier and six grenades, Jocelyn approached Nigger and kissed him in the cheek 'good morning sleepy bones' said she. 'Good morning, whereas the rest of the squad' he asks. Nigger could feel the round nest of jocelyns breasts on his face, with his eyes locked on her cleavage, she wasn't putting her combat gear, so her underwear was still visible, a white g-strap with a bandolier to put your pistol. Jocelyn grabbed Niggers hand and slapped it on her ass. "Stop sexing around end get ready for your mission kids" said General Huptant. Were hitting a Russian supply crate in Afganistan just a couple of miles north, the helicopter leaves in 2 minutes so ready up. "Ok, we have to go, joeclyn, maybe next time. They boarded the helicopter, ace and Harold were already waiting. Get on board. Said the pilot. What is that, mshit, mis a Mig. Screamed Ace. The Russian migs bombard the airplane with machine gun fire. "Quick, we have to go" the team jumped out of the helicopter, and Harold and ace were caught. "What is that! Shit think its another MiG. Said ace. "Shit, land on the coprickts. Said Harold. Ace steered his parachute in the cock pit and opened it, killing the pilots. "Hmm! I think this Harrier has AIDS" said Harold. "Ok lets go' and then flew away Weapons *AK47: The standard weapon used by Zmuldarenkovs army, a crude weapon built solely to satisfy the needs of the Russian air, you that failed to encounter a weapon to both M16 built in America with British assistance *M16A6: the brand new prototype M16 used by The 511, built by Herod Heavy Industries in Germany, OT is only to be used by the 511 and nothing else *FN FAL: a Belgian weapon built by french manufacturer Dieudonne SA vie, it was the standard weapon of the NATO except America and Norway in 1961 well into the 1990s, used solely by Hwaraz and his men in the northndistrict of Mexico city. *France SPAS-12: a french class, this shotgun was used by the marines and Spetsnaz alike in the 1960s during the war in Vietnam, which expanded into Hong Kong (see Black Ops 1), famous for its appearance by weaver in black ops 1, it does not use dragons breath. Instead it usesmpowerful fire generating bullets to detonate upon contact *FN M249 : Build in Herstal, Belgium. The m249 was developed after the Belgians were unhappy with the MG42s built in Germany in 1945. They accused to a verve of FN herstall to build it, it is used in America, Canada, Australia and countless other nations like Israel, where it is used as Negev, Belgium calls it minimum because of its resemblance to a small object. *GALIL TAR-21: updated from the Uzi, this weapon does not only use 5.56, but instead it can use a device known as mars sight, which has better capabilities against soldiers because of the accuracy this scope gives, build in Israel, it has the name from Italian mathematician and rocket scientist Galileo and Jewish banker and media personality Yaacov Lior. *SV98 Sniaperskaya: build in Russia, it was the first bolt action sniper rifle of Russia (the mosin nagant scoped was only a crude weapon created by Germans and Russians alike in 1940 when they invaded cold Russia, designed from the medieval weapon the mosin nagant. IT Is Zmuldarshkovs favorite weapon after his Korean katana he calls Mitsuhirato. *PPSH-41: the first assault rifle machine gun, it was used by Vietnamese during the cold war and later the Vietnam war, but before used by the Russians in ww2, it takes its name from the creator Pyotr Pavlov Shpagin. *RPG-7 M9A1 Bazooka crossover: designed by Zhmuldarenko in 1991 for Kanztantin, It is an efficient weapon first used against Germans in the destruction of Czech Poland in 2013, unhappy with the design, Kanztantin requested his engineers to make a lock on the system to use against german tank who had trophy system, it is now the 511 s worst mightiest, are.